Budapest
by UnpredictablyRandomOne
Summary: Budapest. Nobody will ever remember it the same way as Natasha and Clint. One-Shot Rated T for safety


I don't know why I love The Avengers so much...oh yea, cause they're awesome! I know there's around a gazillion Budapest stories but I haven't read one where Natasha and Clint are very young during that time. So here's my take at it and I hope you enjoy it.

By the way, The Avengers is now number fourteen in the movies category. Just thought you'd like to know...

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, they belong to somebody much more awesome than myself. I only own the original characters, the plot and all the mistakes.

* * *

_Natasha: This is just like Budapest all over again._  
_Clint: You and I remember Budapest very differently._

Panting heavily, he wasn't sure this was worth it anymore. For the past six months, Clint had been training with Ben Tennow, one of the best thieves and master assassins in the business. Although, he wasn't sure whether to take the word of trained liars as fact, even if Ben was pretty good. It had been six months ago when Ben had approached Clint in the gym; he had just come up to him and started beating the living daylights out of him. Clint had tried to defend himself as best as he could but at fifteen, he wasn't quite sure how to take out a thirty something professional. After a few minutes, although it had felt like hours, Clint was barely able to see through swollen eyes and he was sure he's be sore the following morning but he would not give in. He tried to kick at Ben but his leg was grabbed before he was flipped on his stomach. Ben was impressed at how quickly Clint had been able to stand again even if he had been a bit wobbly on his feet. Before Clint could do anything else, Ben told him to be here the following day at six to begin his training. According to Cecil, who'd been here for almost two years and seemed to know everything, Ben had never personally trained anybody. There were rumors as to why Clint had been chosen but the most common was the resemblance between himself and Ben's dead son. Not really caring for the reason, Clint had just been glad to be given a chance to become great. Six months later, he wasn't as enthusiastic anymore. The rigorous training left him breathless, sore, bruised and damn angry. He went through everything without complaining for fear of being dismissed and just took in every instruction Ben gave him without question. No matter how stupid it seemed. He did have to admit that he didn't wake up in pain anymore, just feeling uncomfortable and he was fairing better at blocking attacks. He had been feeling cocky this morning which was probably why Ben had kicked his ass. _'Never think you'll be fine, expect to be killed the second you drop your guard. Quitting is never an option. If you think you're about to lose, put up a hell of a fight until your last breath!'_ Clint didn't think that was very encouraging but took it to heart anyways.

He blocked one of Ben's stronger attacks without realizing before successfully crouching and sending a powerful punch into his opponent. Ben held back a groan as he stumbled back before continuing his attacks. Six months had proven to be enough for Clint to pick up most of the defense moves as well as working out some of his own along with some decent attacks. A couple more months and he'd be fine on his own. Landing a quick uppercut, Ben decided that was enough for today.

"Good job Clint, you're getting the hang of it but you still need to work harder if you want to beat me." He said before allowing one of the other guys to take off his gloves. "See you tomorrow." Clint tried to control his breathing as well as his excitement. This was the first time he had been given any type of praise from his instructor and it felt great.

"Dude! _The_ Ben Tennow just said you did a good job! How do you feel?" Cecil asked not bothering to hide his own excitement as he helped with Clint's gloves. He had been watching them train every chance he had some free time from his own training and was in complete awe at how quickly Clint had learned.

"He also said I need to work harder. I'd like to see him take me on in archery, then I'd be telling _him_ to work harder." He responded with a grin. It was no secret that Clint was the one to beat in archery, he had proven himself to be the best. He knew he still had a long way to go to become one of the best archers out there but for now it was fine being the best here. Cecil smiled knowingly before patting Clint on the shoulder.

"Go shower so we can go to breakfast. I heard Gary is making his popular waffles again so you know what that means." He did know what that meant. Gary's waffles were his way of saying there was a mission coming, be prepared.

As he showered, Clint thought how lucky he'd been to have run into Cecil almost a year ago. Barton had been a regular street kid living in Russia at the time. He'd been there on vacation with his parents when they'd been involved in a car accident. When he found out they had died, he'd run away instead of returning to America. So here he was, four years later picking pockets, stealing food and staying in an abandoned hotel set to be demolished. Then one day, it all changed. He had just swiped somebody's wallet when he noticed a puny, curly-haired redhead stumble into the street holding his side. Clint watched as the boy who was probably no older than himself, fell to his knees. That was when he saw the blood on his side. Looking around, he didn't see anybody else trying to help the redhead so he headed his way when a tall, bald guy appeared behind the boy, holding a knife. Clint reached for the bow he had stolen a few days ago, loaded an arrow and let it fly. It hit the guy's shoulder causing him to drop the knife as he yelled in pain. Quickly, he returned his bow behind his back and ran to where the boy was now standing. He grabbed the redhead and pulled him away towards an alley which he knew would lead to the street where the empty hotel was. The moment they reached the hotel, he was startled to see a group of men dressed in black waiting for them. Apparently, he had just saved one of their own who had stupidly wondered off during a training exercise. They had seen his work with the bow and had offered him a spot in their group after a few weeks of probation in Miami, which was where their base was located. He had cautiously but gladly accepted. Best decision ever; he now thought. He felt accepted and needed. He liked being a part of a team.

Their group was known as Trio, even though it had about ten guys who were around his age plus the four men who were in charge. They weren't that well known yet but were on their way. Their leader, Pete as he liked being called, was nothing short of a bully but he got the job done. But most of the guys preferred to deal with his right-hand man Ben, who was just as serious but less of an ass. Then there was Roger and his brother Jordan, typical muscle but not enough brains to deal with anything on their own. Most of their jobs involved retrieving or stealing valuable objects as well as important information from either dangerous or everyday people. Every now and then they were hired to kill someone but those jobs were mostly accepted by Ben, Roger or Jordan. It wasn't as if the other guys hadn't killed before but they weren't as reliable yet. Even Clint had been forced to kill on previous missions, he just hoped he'd one day get used to it.

Getting out of the shower, he quickly changed before making way down to the dinning area where several of the guys were already waiting for breakfast. The dinning area, also known as their meeting area, was a regular sized room with a couple of tables always set up facing the front where a large blackboard hung from the wall. On the rear was a window which showed the kitchen, where Gary was currently making his famous waffles. Clint tapped the glass then waited a few seconds for Gary to open the window and stick his head out.

"Oi mate, I heard you got a compliment from bossman today. I might very well throw in an extra waffle for you." Clint wasn't surprised the Australian had already heard, hell, he wouldn't be surprised everyone knew by now. Cecil was the worst at keeping his mouth shut.

"It's not that big of a deal but I do appreciate the extra waffle. Say um," He looked around making sure nobody else was close enough to hear. "Do you know what kind of mission we got this time?" Clint didn't have a problem with whatever mission they got but he always felt better knowing what it involved beforehand, it gave him more time to mentally prepare himself.

"Really Clint, you go to the Aussie for info?" Clint quickly turned to see Cecil shaking his head. Considering he was the loud one, it had come as a surprise to know Cecil was also the best when it came to stealth. "If I don't know then he definitely doesn't know."

"I don't appreciate your condescending tone kid." Gary said while pointing a spatula in their direction. It was a known fact that the chef and redhead didn't get along but nobody really knew why. Clint just sighed before making his way to one of the tables, he'd let them sort it out themselves. After a few minutes, Cecil began serving everyone their breakfast as Pete and the other three made their way to the front of the room to their own table. Once he was done serving, Cecil joined him along with Gary. While they argued over the latest baseball results, Clint couldn't help but notice Ben looked a bit more serious than usual, he actually seemed upset. Deducing it was due to their newest mission, he tried to ignore the gut feeling that something bad was going to happen.

* * *

"Why is it always scary warehouses? I mean, why can't we ever stay in a five-star hotel where we don't have to worry about rats chewing through our boots?" Cecil complained for the seventh time. After a month of preparation and a twenty hour flight they had finally arrived in Budapest which was nothing Clint had been expecting. The client had paid for their transportation which dropped them off at the local airport. Local meaning the closest to their destination considering they still had almost two hours of traveling to go. They had also been provided with a jeep which didn't sit too well with the ones who'd be sitting in the back. He also noticed how after an hour, the city began to slowly change into a lower class neighborhood. They drove unto dirt roads lined up with beat up houses, people were dressed in old, raggedy looking clothing which only proved they were in a poor neighborhood now. It was strange how both places were one of the same yet so different. "I wonder what kind of mission would let us stay in a good place with good food...what do you think Clint?"

"I think you should focus on this mission or else you won't make it to the next one." Roger mumbled under his breath. Unlike Clint and most of the other members, Roger wasn't known for being patient. But at almost six feet, nobody really bothered him with that fact. He came from "good stock" as he liked to mention every now and then. Tall, strong and mean. Nobody messed with those people, especially if they held a higher rank. Well, almost nobody.

"That's your problem Roger, you need to have expectations if you want to know you're improving. Otherwise you'll always be comfortable being second best to Jordan." Clint, who happened to be sitting between the two, immediately placed his hand on Roger's chest to stop him from attacking the redhead, he knew Roger would slash out just to show he was someone to be respected. Luckily, before Roger could unbuckle his seat belt, Ben put a stop to it by simply clearing his throat. The control the man had was unnerving, respectable but unnerving. Roger sat back while giving his most intimidating glare towards Cecil and smacked away Clint's hand. Jordan, who was riding passenger, just uttered a small snicker which was quickly silenced by one look from Ben. Knowing it had been his fault, Cecil kept quiet for the rest of their trip. Finally, after another half hour or so, they came upon their warehouse. It looked just like any other with the exception of there being two women holding a basic rifle each. Clint instinctively reached for his bow underneath the seat as Cecil pressed a hand to his magnum revolver inside its holster. Ben parked the jeep next to the building and muttered a quick 'stay on your guard' before stepping out. The rest followed taking in their surroundings, Clint noticed movement on the roof from the next building and readied his bow.

"They with us. We not harm you, you no harm us. That was deal, no?" A woman no older than thirty said as she came out of the warehouse followed by three armed men. "I don't know why boss said you could stay but I don't like it." Ben stepped up to her and nodded before pointing to his team, telling her in Hungarian it was just them, anybody else was to be shot on the spot. They conversed for awhile before she led them inside to the area they would be staying. The warehouse had rooms set up but no doors. As they walked past said rooms, Clint noticed there were at least three to five small kids in each one. They were poorly dressed and obviously malnourished. Cecil paled at the condition the kids were living in but Clint felt sick to his stomach as he realized what kind of house they were in. This was why Ben hadn't been happy at accepting this mission, he knew what they would be seeing.

_"There will be other people staying at that warehouse but you are strictly prohibited from engaging in any type of conversation with them. The location is the closest to our target and our client said his other business will not interfere with our mission. No matter what you see, it is not our problem. No matter what you hear, you will not get involved. You will follow instructions, complete the mission and come back home richer than when you left. Is that understood?" Pete said facing each of the people who would be going to Budapest. It would be the brothers, Ben, Cecil and Clint going this time. Somehow, Clint knew there was more to this mission they weren't being told but replied along with his team._

_"Yes sir." Was the response Pete got from them, except from Ben. He sat in his seat, arms crossed over his chest with a blank look but Clint knew he was holding back his temper._

Now he knew why. They were guided through several halls until they reached a room with three beds, a small desk and two wooden chairs. Clint and Cecil would be sharing this one and were left alone to settle in. Ben told them his room would be a few feet down, the only room with a door. Once they were alone, Cecil pulled out a thin sheet from his backpack and managed to place it over the opening which gave them some privacy. Clint sat down on the nearest bed then began to check his bow. He watched as Cecil paced around the room, bitting his nails in the process before speaking up in a low voice which carried a slight tremble.

"Those kids, this isn't an orphanage or anything like it, is it?" Clint had hoped Cecil's naive brain would have spared him but it didn't seem like that had happened. He was about to mention how he'd seen a man guiding a young girl up the stairs when they'd first walked in but decided against it. Instead, he just shook his head and continued with cleaning his bow. "There's gotta be something we can-" Clint stood up so fast, Cecil didn't notice him until he was right in front of him.

"You keep your mouth shut. You do your job and forget everything you see and hear. You got that?" He hadn't meant to sound so cruel but he knew there was nothing they could do but get killed talking about helping those kids. Cecil glared at him but nodded anyways. They both knew they had to keep quiet about this even though they wanted nothing more than burn this place to the ground. "Good." He went back to his bow while Cecil sat on one the chairs. A few minutes later, they heard some footsteps stop in front of their sheet. They both held their weapons, ready for anything when a little girl stepped in. She looked about six or seven and had bright red hair. She watched them curiously before making her way towards the desk. She pulled out the chair and turned it to face the young men before sitting down. Nobody said anything for a few seconds until Cecil couldn't take the silence anymore.

"Hi." He said with a little wave. The girl tilted her head and returned the wave, no emotion showing. "What's your name?" She looked at Clint before turning back to Cecil. She shrugged before saying something in another language which Clint recognized. After four years in Russia, he'd picked it up quite well.

"She's Russian." He didn't bother translating her question. He knew telling Cecil that she wanted to know if they were here to have fun wouldn't go well. "нет. Как тебя зовут?" He replied 'no' and repeated Cecil's question. He shouldn't be doing this, they weren't suppose to be talking to her but he couldn't just kick her out. She looked up in surprise at him and he saw her give a small smile. That only served to make him feel guilty, he wouldn't be able to help her just because they spoke the same language.

"I am Natalie." She said in English after a slight hesitation. That was the name the ladies had given her so it wasn't really a lie. Cecil was the first to recover from their surprise.

"You know English eh. I'm Cecil and this is Clint. I like your hair, it's the same color as mine." Clint couldn't help but feel bad for Cecil. He'd only known this girl less than five minutes and he was already attached. He knew he should tell her to leave but couldn't force himself to do so. Natalie nodded.

"Little bit only. I like your hair too. Why you here?" She asked Clint. Somehow she'd realized he was the one to ask the important questions. He shrugged and returned to his bow, not wanting to continue their conversation any longer. He should have told Cecil to do the same but was sure he'd just be ignored. He listened to them talk a bit before she asked Clint in Russian if Cecil was married. He scoffed and told her he didn't even have a girlfriend. She noticed him smile and it made her happy knowing she could make someone do it by simply talking. Cecil looked at Clint and shrugged, wondering what had been funny before starting another conversation. He asked Natalie if she had any friends which made Clint cringe. That was probably one of the stupidest questions he could have asked. She didn't seem to mind and started telling him about her friends back in Russia, how she'd arrived here a few days ago but was forming a team to escape. Clint felt guilt again but brushed it off, this wasn't his problem. He shouldn't care about this situation if he knew what was best for him. She told them how a team was good to have.

"It's always better to be a part of a team than be apart from one. You always have someone to watch your back. That's what my father say many times." He tightly grasped his bow at that, he understood that very well himself. He saw a raw passion to survive in her eyes, she was one strong kid. She kept talking for a few more minutes before she suddenly stood and left the room. Clint gave his roommate a cold stare.

"Don't get attached. There is nothing you can do for her, for them. We'll do our job tomorrow and that's it." They sat for another few minutes before Jordan arrived to take them to a spacious room where the rest of the team was already waiting. They had a quick dinner as they went over the plans for the following day. They were to retrieve a valuable jewel from a very secured mansion but everything had been carefully planned and Clint knew it would go without a hitch.

* * *

He'd been right. The mission had been a success, they had the jewel and they were now getting ready to go back home. Cecil was just putting on his backpack when they heard shots fired and kids screaming. They looked out towards the hall and saw kids running in all directions. Clint saw Ben and the two brothers emerge from their rooms, together they made their way towards the room where they'd had their dinner the night before. There was a door that led to the back which would be their best chance to escape. Clint followed last, staying a few feet away from his team and keeping an eye for any sign of trouble when a crack made him look up in time to see the ceiling break and a man dressed in black fall through. Before the man could use the gun he held, a large vase shattered on his head, knocking him out. Clint looked up just in time to see Natalie jump down into his arms. He set her down, not sure of what to do. She quickly explained in Russian how some bad men with guns were trying to take the kids for their own business but she didn't want to go with them. She knew Clint's team would be leaving soon and wanted to join them because they weren't bad people and they could help each other.

"It's always better to be a part of a team than be apart from one. You always have someone to watch your back, right?" he whispered and she smiled. "But you have to promise to do exactly as I say when I say, understand?" She nodded and he led her towards the back while shots continued to rang out somewhere behind them. He wanted to go back, he wanted to do something for the other kids but he couldn't risk his mission. They caught up to the rest of the team who had managed to get outside, the back seemed to have no enemy forces, which meant they didn't know about them. Ben turned to Clint and gave him a questioning look when he noticed the small girl. Cecil answered for him.

"Natalie, you ok kid?" Ben sighed when she nodded, figuring they'd gone against his orders but didn't say anything as they made their way to a lot with parked cars. Before they could reach the first car, they came under heavy fire. Quickly taking cover behind the vehicles, they started shooting back as Roger broke one the windows and opened the door. Natalie didn't have a gun so she just threw the rocks she could get her hands on. She didn't like feeling useless while everybody else was doing something. Roger got in and managed to start it up just as an explosion shook the ground. Jordan and Ben got inside while still firing their weapons when they heard Natalie scream. They turned to see her on somebody's back and Cecil on his knees with a stab wound on his shoulder. Clint managed to pull him along as the other man took Natalie just as more men came out after them. Clint was about to go after her when Jordan grabbed him and threw him into the car after Cecil.

"We have to go back, she needs our help!" Cecil shouted from the backseat, clutching his bleeding shoulder but Ben shook his head as they sped off. "What are you doing? We have to go back, she saved my life!" He said as Clint shoved Jordan off.

"That girl is not our problem!" Roger yelled as he maneuvered their way towards the city. Ben looked back at him, he wasn't even trying to hide his remorse at leaving a little girl behind. Clint felt terrible, he couldn't even face Cecil at the moment. He'd abandoned a little girl he'd just made a part of the team. He wanted to punch something, but only clenched his fists, all he could do now was pray for the small girl he'd left behind.

Natalie screamed and kicked before biting the man's hand who let out a few curse words as he dropped her. She quickly stood up and was about to run when a single shot rang out making her freeze. She saw another man head towards her, he had gray hair and was dressed differently than the rest. He bent down to meet her eyes, Natalie didn't blink. Instead, she glared at him while trying to stop from shaking. She didn't want him to know how scared she was. He chuckled at her before patting her head.

"I like this one. What is your name child?" He asked in English. She wasn't going to answer but something told her to do so, she felt fear like never before. She held her glare before answering.

"My name is Natalie." She said, her voice shaking. He raised an eyebrow before grabbing her chin and bringing her face closer.

"Your real name. I do not like liars." He growled then let her go. She rubbed her chin defiantly but decided to be honest.

"Natasha. Natasha Romanoff."

* * *

**Twenty years later**

Hawkeye chuckled from his position on the roof. He'd been sitting here for almost an hour watching his target getting beaten by a couple of mobsters in the next building. They thought a simple rope would keep them safe, they had no idea who they were messing with. He'd heard much about the infamous Black Widow, it was such a shame he'd have to take her out. After studying her for the past few weeks, he'd been having second thoughts about ending her life though. She was very good at her job and had almost made him following her a couple of times. Luckily for him, he was better at his job. He had spoken to Director Fury about turning her into an asset but was reminded of how dangerous and unpredictable she was; it was too much of a risk to try and control such a trigger-happy woman. He'd agreed but now, he wasn't so sure again. He watched as one of the goons took out his gun while the younger of the four, probably sixteen, tried to stop him from shooting her. Clint quickly readied his bow, just in case he was needed but was sure he wouldn't be. He was right. He saw her kick the gun out of the goon's hands before moving on to the next one. Haweye blinked and she was out of the rope. She was trully skilled, what a shame. After she'd incapacitated each one, she cracked her neck and dusted off her jeans calmly. He shook his head in awe, this was one great woman. Sighing, he lept off the roof onto one of the fire escapes before reaching the ground. He spun around, aiming his bow at the person who was waiting for him. She looked impatient while pointing her own weapon at his head.

"You want to tell me why you're following me?" He liked her accent, he'd always liked Russian women. Most were tough and rough, just his style. He wondered why he hadn't fired yet then realized she hadn't either. Odd.

"What makes you think I'm following you and not the mobsters you just killed?" He replied just as calm. She tilted her head, making her red hair shine in the movement. He had to admit, she was beautiful.

"Because you've been following me for awhile. Now, who sent you?" He chuckled but didn't lower his bow. There was something about her eyes that seemed familiar, he felt like he should remember them. He had no idea she was wondering the same thing about his. Not to mention that it was strange to use a bow now in days; he must be pretty confident in his skills to use one as his main weapon.

"I was sent to kill you but I don't know if I can kill such beauty." She continued to stare, not showing any emotion. "Fine. I was sent to kill you but I think you're worth something to us alive. How would you like to be a part of a team?" He asked lowering his bow half a centimeter but still ready to shoot. She raised an eyebrow.

"I do not work in teams. Being apart from such silly things has kept me alive." The eyes. There was something about her eyes that seem to captivate him and wouldn't let go.

"You might have lucked out in the past but trust me when I say being a part of a team can keep you alive." He moved his head to the side a bit to point something out. "Take a look around, you should be able to see my team ready to strike. They're here to make sure I make it back in one piece, they have my back. If you were to pull that trigger, you _might_ kill me but I can guarantee you'd follow me in less than a second. So what do you say, do you think you can hear us out before blowing my brains out?" He could see her taking in her surroundings without looking away from him. Director Fury would be pissed but he'd see this was the better option, they were always looking for talent and finding someone better than _T__he_ Black Widow didn't seem possible at the moment.

"I do not trust anybody, this will not work." She glared at him but dropped her weapon anyways after she'd caught some movement on her left. "I hope you know, I will make you pay for cornering me." He chuckled while still holding his bow.

"I have to handcuff you, safety precaution which I'm sure you understand. No doubt you could get out of them but I need you to try and keep them on, you might actually like working with us." She noticed how he had said 'with us' instead of 'for' but Natasha was no fool. She would go willingly but more out of self preservation and curiosity than fear, she did not fear mere people. She put her hands against the side of the building before glancing in his direction as he lowered his weapon and took out a set of handcuffs. He cuffed her then searched her for any other weapons. He found several which didn't surprise him but was impressed at how well hidden they'd been. He turned her around and looked at her, really looked at her. It was in that moment he found what he was looking for, a raw passion to survive. Could fate really have given him a second chance to save the same fiery redhead? "Let me ask you something, if you make a promise, do you keep it?" She raised an eyebrow but realized he was serious judging by his expression.

"I only make promises I know I will keep. Do you want me to promise not to run away and be a good girl?" She asked seriously as well but he could detect a hint of sarcasm. He smiled which sent a strange sensation through her, that smile and those eyes, where had she seen him before?

"What if I told you, that once long ago you promised to do what I said when I said it. Would you still keep that promise, Natalie?" He noticed her tense but no other sign was given that she'd made the connection until she spoke again.

"Clint. You left me." She said with bitterness which he couldn't fault her for. He _had_ left her but not a day had gone by in which he hadn't regret it. Her clenched jaw and fists made him grateful he'd put on the handcuffs before telling her.

"I had a mission to complete as well as a wounded team member. I couldn't go back, no matter how much I'd wanted to. I'd hoped they would have killed you instead of keeping you to work. I'm," He sighed as he ran a hand through his messed hair. "I'm sorry I didn't go back." The way he said it made her think he'd been wanting to say that for awhile. She understood his reasons now but back then she'd hated him for leaving her in the hands of some sick people.

"This team you're talking about, is it the same one from before?" There was no way she'd work with them, she'd seen the way they had pulled him away from her. He shook his head, there was sadness along with regret, she could see them in his face. "What happened to Cecil?" She asked genuinely curious about her fellow redhead, he'd been the first to show kindness towards her.

"Does that mean you'll keep your promise?" She hesitated before giving him a quick nod, she'd keep it for now. "Then I will tell you one day when I know I can trust you."

"You did trust me." He smirked.

"I trusted Natalie, not Natasha Romanoff or Black Widow. Let's get outta here and we'll see how things work out." He began to lead her towards his vehicle when he noticed one of the goons he'd seen earlier step out of the warehouse. Wasn't he suppose to be dead? "You might be losing your touch Romanoff. It seems you only_ kinda_ killed him." She glared at him but said nothing. "Do you want me to finish the job?" She shrugged. That was when he realized she had left him alive on purpose. It was the one who hadn't wanted to shoot her. Maybe there was hope for her yet. That also made him believe that since Fury trusted his judgment, he would accept her sooner or later. Clint knew she would keep her promise. "You surprise me kid."

"And you're a very good liar. Where is the rest of your team?" There wasn't too much bitterness in her voice now which he took as a good sign so he answered honestly.

"They're back at base, I thought I could conplete this mission on my own. Good thing too, you might be dead otherwise." She remained silent but couldn't help wonder, who had she seen earlier then? There was a chance he was lying, he seemed pretty good at it or maybe it had been some random stranger who'd stumbled into the wrong place at the wrong time. "I'm glad you're alive." He whispered as he led her inside the car. He closed the door and didn't hear her whisper back.

"Me too."

* * *

**Somewhere near the warehouse**

"So where is she?" The man asked taking a bite out of his dinner. The younger man knelt before his master and shook his head.

"Somebody else got to her first." He heard his master throw his plate across the room. "I think you should know, Black Widow is non other than little Natalie."

"Little Natalie? The girl from Budapest?" The master asked after a few seconds, excitement lacing his voice. "That is very interesting, interesting indeed." The younger man looked up with a slight grin.

"And the one who got to her first was our very own Clint Barton." He knew he had done the right thing by informing his master of their identities, otherwise he might have been punished for keeping such important details to himself. His master stood, rubbing his chin but not losing his grin; a plan already forming in his mind. This would be his chance to get his much needed revenge, he'd kill Clint and what better weapon than a deadly Black Widow?

"It gets better and better. Nice work Cecil, very nice work."

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it! Let me know if you did or if you have any other comments. Thanks a bunch!


End file.
